Pr Membrane
by Fear Valley
Summary: OneShot. Pr. Membrane, Gaz Membrane, and what's between them… not what you thinking!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim, but I own the Idea of this fic… **

**Summary: OneShot. Pr. Membrane, Gaz Membrane, and what's between them… not what you thinking! **

**O.K, I know I'm not the best writer (and probably, I'll never be), but I think I'm getting better in every story. Please read it. **

* * *

**Pr. Membrane **

"Pr. Membrane" the familiar voice of K.C talking while she blowing her gum was sound behind the door. "Someone is here to see you"

I was preparing to the show, and I wasn't surprise. A lot of fans wanted to see me. Almost every day some little kids were coming to ask for something.

"Tell him that if he wants an autograph or something like that he can wait until my book signing next week."

"She is not a fan"

Now I was surprised. "Not a fan?" I whispered to myself "who could that be?"

"Is she from the police?" I asked K.C

"No"

"From NASA?"

"I don't think so…"

"The FBI?"

"She doesn't look like it"

"Ask her" I said slowly "if she has a swollen eye ball…"

"Huh?" K.C sound confused. "She doesn't have swollen eye ball, she just want to talk with you. Come out to her now, her look give me chills… see you on stage in 10 minutes!"

I walked out of my dressing room fast enough to see K.C short blue- colored hair disappearing when she turn in the end of the hallway. I wandered when I'll ask her out, but someone behind me got me back to Earth.

"Excuse me" she said. "I wanted to speak with you"

"Of course, of course" I said. There was something familiar in that voice. I turned around…

And I was shocked.

"G-Gaz!" I said.

"Yes professor Membrane" she said in spite. "It's me"

We stop talking tow years ago, and for a reason.

"You have a lot of nerve to come here!" I said.

"I always have a nerve…" she said, her voice sound nice for a change."How are you?"

"Umm…" I was confused, since when she is so nice? "Fine, I guess…why did you come here?"

"Listen" she said, her voice changed to serious. "I came here because I think we should try to get along, you know, after the fight and all…"

I laughed. To get along she said? She maybe looked like Gaz, but not sounded like her.

"People change" she said, like she read my mind.

"Not people like you" I said. "I know you since you were borne, and you never changed."

"Maybe the distance made me change"

I looked on her closely. She got taller, but her hair was still short and violet and her eyes were still amber. She still was Gaz.

"I can't believe you changed"

"So believe"

"I think you just wanted some cash"

A spasm of anger went threw her face, but when she talked, she tried to keep her voice calm. "I don't need or want you're money"

"So what do you want?"

"I already tolled you"

I raise one eyebrow. "Did you have divorced yet?"

"No" she said. "I don't want to get divorce"

"So you've got nothing with me" I said.

She clench her hand into fists, they were little shivered. "You are so selfish" she said angrily. "You only care about yourself, you've never cared about me! Don't start telling me 'I only care from you're happiness' and all that bullshit. You know what?" she changed her voice. "I don't need you. I came here to make peace and you turn off my suggestion…"

"You shouldn't marry him in the first place Gaz!"

"But I wanted to!"

Now we both were angry.

"I'm going home" she said. She went to the back door. A moment before she got out, she said to me "and don't never, ever come to me after this!"

. I looked at her until I couldn't see her anymore.

"Pr. Membrane" said K.C from behind me. "You need to go to the…" I nodded and walked to the stage. "Maybe I should say I'm sorry" I whispered to myself. "No, what do I thinking about? She is the one who should say I'm sorry', not me"

The camera was focused on me. "Today" said the 'Mysterious Mysteries' host "we here with a special gust, Pr. Dib Membrane, a professor of science. But as you all know, he is also dealing with paranormal mysteries. He wrote tow books about it…"

That was the last time Dib saw his little sister.

* * *

Go down, to the end of the page…

You see the little thingy on the left?

What it says?

"Submit… Review"

Maybe you should do that…

R&R, please!


End file.
